


Wings

by puffythepig



Category: Coco (2017), Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Monsters, Single Parents, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Imelda saw her daughter’s gentle touch and sighed deeply. “I’ll do it, alright. I’ll kill the monster.” She watched her daughter gasp and her neighbors sigh. “Let me do it in my home, though. Help me carry it inside.” The neighbors cheered her on and helped lug the creature into the living room of the family. Once they had left, Imelda looked down at her daughter. “Go get me the knife, Coco.”
Relationships: Abigail Hardscrabble/Imelda Rivera
Kudos: 9





	Wings

It was late when she heard the first scream. Coco sat up in her bed and raced to her mother Imelda’s room in fear, hopping onto her mother and holding tightly to her. “Momma, it’s coming from outside! We need to do something.”

Reluctantly, the single mother took her daughter’s hand gently in hers and made her way outside, where some of her neighbors were screaming. “What are you screaming about? Do you know what time it is?”

The father of the neighboring family grabbed her shoulders. “It’s a monster, a monster came out of Tia’s closet!” He pointed at a strange netted creature with the legs of a centipede, the body of a woman, the head of a lizard and the wings of a dragon. “We’ve been trying to kill it for several minutes.”

Coco gasped loudly at the idea and smacked at her neighbor’s legs. “What if it’s an angel? She could be trying to tell us something.” The little girl pouted and started approaching the creature, much to her mother’s dismay. With a calm hand, she reached forward and cupped the woman’s face. “I’m sorry they’re hurting you.” She said softly, looking over the body of the woman, where they tore some of her clothes and tried and failed to burn her skin.

Imelda saw her daughter’s gentle touch and sighed deeply. “I’ll do it, alright. I’ll kill the monster.” She watched her daughter gasp and her neighbors sigh. “Let me do it in my home, though. Help me carry it inside.” The neighbors cheered her on and helped lug the creature into the living room of the family. Once they had left, Imelda looked down at her daughter. “Go get me the knife, Coco.”

“Momma, please don’t kill the angel. She hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Listen to me, Coco. Go get me the knife.”

The little girl dropped her head and solemnly fetched the weapon, handing it to her mother. When her mother knelt beside the monster and cut the net instead, Coco hugged her mother. “I know you wouldn’t kill the angel!”

Coco smiled up at the monster with white teeth. “Where did you come from, Miss Angel? We need to get you home.”

The creature hovered above her, stretching out her wings and shaking them free from the ropes. She started to open her mouth before shutting it again.

“Coco, let me get you to bed, alright? Momma will take care of the angel.” The mother said, even though the daughter whined at the idea. Still, she was exhausted, and let her mother tuck her in and wander back into the room with the monster. “Now… I don’t know what you are, but… where did you come from, and how do I get you back there?”

The winged monster made her way to Coco’s room, much to Imelda’s dismay, and floated straight to her closet. Opening the closet door, Hardscrabble flew into the door and shut it just as quickly. When the mother opened the door again and again, nothing was inside of the closet.


End file.
